


《金主》第三章

by sodablue2086



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：娱乐圈AU架空，情节一切虚构，请慎入，请勿当真，请不要打扰真人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《金主》第三章

3.  
离古先生的生日还剩半个多月，阿晋却对送什么礼物迟迟拿不定主意。他本来行事果断，只因太过于重视了。  
直到某天阿晋趁午休的空隙，陪剧组一个相熟的造型师去纹身。  
伴随着细微的机器嗡鸣声，纹身针沿着描绘在后背皮肤上的画稿轮廓缓慢移动，针头飞快地一下下扎进皮肤注入墨水，仿佛蛇信子灵活吞吐。  
阿晋好奇地看了很久，等到纹身快要结束时，他起身去端详贴在墙上的那些纹身照片，陌生男女裸露着各不相同的身体部位，艳丽斑斓的动植物，意义不明而神秘的英文数字组合，或者几枚象征着信仰、希望和爱情的文字。  
阿晋若有所思地看着，这时那个造型师后背裹了一层保鲜膜，边小心往身上套衣服，边向阿晋笑嘻嘻地说道，“让你久等了，走请你吃饭去。”  
阿晋摇头说没事，走到低头整理器具的纹身师面前， “我现在预约，最早能什么时候开始纹？”

古老板将近有半个月没能见到阿晋，几次约出来见面对方都以各种借口推辞。  
这样的冷遇可是前所未有，古老板在电话里大发脾气，那头的男人便压低声音放软语气止不住地道歉，并保证会在他生日那天好好地解释，这才稍稍平息了几分古老板的怒火。  
其实古老板对生日并不上心，年少时还会认真地趴在桌上埋头吃下一碗长寿面，年纪渐长却越来越淡漠。  
很多有求于古老板的人会为了这一天绞尽脑汁挖空心思，因为送出的礼物若能讨他欢心，再开口求他也多了几分把握。这样一来，古老板每年的生日过得像是目的明确的应酬，看似热闹盛大，实际上假惺惺又无趣。  
今年他提前推掉了所有人的邀约，因为心血来潮地想和阿晋在家过生日。

那天阿晋过来时，古老板正在浴室里对着双人浴缸里那片热气缭绕的水面，内心挣扎着要不要洒下几片玫瑰花瓣。  
他下楼刚打开门，便被来人撞了个满怀，半月不见的阿晋抱着自己，仰头笑得一脸欢喜，“古先生。”  
“你来了啊。”古老板面无表情，态度不冷不热。  
阿晋跟着古先生身后进了客厅，笑道，“我提前请了假。”  
“难得啊，你这种大牌平时可都请不动的。”  
阿晋当然知道古先生这份不痛快从何而来，上前贴过去勾住了他的手指，笑着温言软语，“好了我知道错了，你不要生气，先给你看生日礼物再解释给你听。”  
古老板依然冷着脸，却由着阿晋拉了他在沙发坐下，接着只见阿晋踢掉拖鞋，光着脚抬起一条腿搁在他身上，拉起一小截裤管露出脚腕，一枚青色纹身赫然醒目。

“我想给你一个惊喜，但是刚纹好的那阵子我正在拍打戏，所以很痛走路都不自然的，伤好之前也只能瞒着你，别生气了啊，生日快乐。”  
边听阿晋的解释，古老板伸手握住他的脚腕，拇指摩挲着刺青边缘微微发红的皮肤。  
阿晋的脚腕生得好看，白皙紧致的皮肉包裹着纤瘦秀气的骨骼，一手便能圈住。现在那枚青色文字铺满了脚腕前的整片皮肤，无声述说着某种热烈深沉的情感。  
爱。  
大概每个人年少时都期盼过，只是古老板早早出来混黑道，这份朦胧飘渺的念想早就湮没在充斥着黑暗暴动的血色岁月里。身边的人来来去去，却不曾让他真正动心，只当作个伴好聚好散。后来踏足娱乐圈，更是见多了虚情假爱和曲意逢迎，爱这个东西显得廉价可笑。  
可阿晋将这个字一笔一画地刻在了身上。古老板有纹身，自然知道那过程的滋味，一时无言。  
在男人灼热的目光中，阿晋恍惚觉得纹身那处皮肤都快要烧起来，讪讪地开口，“你喜欢吗？”  
古老板见阿晋那小心又期待的表情，了然一笑，“我很喜欢，阿晋想要什么，说吧。”  
阿晋不解，皱起眉，“你过生日，送你礼物是应该的，我为什么还找你要东西。”  
古老板没料到阿晋这样回答，带上了几分审视意味地盯着他，可对方眼神清澈神情坦然，找不到一丝破绽。  
古老板下意识再次看向纹身时，竟有些当真，不禁心头一动，在阿晋面前单膝跪下，捏着他的后脚跟低头吻上那片刺青。  
“古先生……”阿晋仿佛被火燎了似地急忙抽回脚，却被男人攥紧了动弹不得。  
刺针留下的创伤愈合后刚脱痂没多久，不似之前那么痛痒却依然敏感。古先生温热的嘴唇贴着那片细嫩的肌肤一点点游移，痒得阿晋蜷起了脚趾，忍不住闷哼一声。  
古老板抬头冲阿晋一笑，半跪到他两腿间揽下他的脖颈吻上去，手圈握住了脚腕。  
一边吻得炽烈绵长，一边手上抚摸的动作又温柔轻缓。  
这纹身像是附上了魔咒，令古老板有恨不得将怀里人拆骨入腹的冲动，手往上流连到腰臀四处揉捏，阿晋却扭动起来轻推开了他，不好意思地解释，“我拍完戏就直接赶过来了，想先去洗个澡。”  
这正合古老板的心意。

窗外的灿烂日光洒进来落在浴缸的水面上，阿晋泡在一片波光粼粼里，肩膀露出水外，他看着古先生脱下衣裤，逐渐裸露在眼前的身体修长挺拔，古铜肤色阳光又野性，全身肌肉块结实健硕得恰到好处，一副宽肩窄腰的倒三角好比例不知撩得多少男女春心荡漾。  
阿晋看得目不转睛呼吸困难，下身也起了反应，这时男人转身走来，阿晋的视线滑过对方胸膛上的纹身，腹肌处的几道触目惊心的浅色伤疤，落在那藏在丛中的凶猛器官上，顿时慌忙移开了眼睛。  
古老板自然大方地跨进浴缸坐下，手肘架在缸边上指关节轻抵着脸颊，瞟了一眼水里，朝满面绯红的阿晋勾起嘴角，“硬了？”  
阿晋羞恼，抬手扫了一片水花过去，古老板笑着将头发全捋到脑后，一张英俊邪气的脸滴落着水珠显得越发性感，阿晋头脑一热，起身整个人贴过去，感到水里那火热勃发的一根硬邦邦杵着他的大腿，不服气道，“你还不是一样？”  
“难得今天这么主动，待会可别求饶。”古老板手上使劲捏了一把阿晋敏感的腰侧，引得对方一声低吟瘫软在他肩头，于是又扳过阿晋的脸啃咬上嘴唇，一手直接抚上那饱满的翘臀，力道蛮横地打着圈揉弄起来。  
“嗯……”齐腰的水面轻荡起伏，阿晋趴在古先生厚实的胸膛上被揉得浑身发软，燥热不已，胯下的分身更加胀痛，唇舌在男人霸道的吮吸纠缠之中阵阵发麻，等他被终于放开时，只顾张着红肿的嘴唇微微喘息。  
古老板轻轻拍了拍阿晋酡红的脸颊，“起来，转身趴过去。”

晶莹水珠顺着肌肉匀称分布的蜜色脊背纷纷向下滑落，在腰椎与翘臀的凹陷处聚积了一小汪，又溢出来没入了臀缝间。  
古老板眼神暗沉地看阿晋背对自己跪趴在浴缸边沿，腰肢纤细，双臀浑圆，湿润的淡粉色穴口隐藏在臀缝深处若隐若现，这画面血脉贲张得令人发狂，他忍不住低头在滑腻弹性的臀瓣上重重咬了一口。  
“你干什么！”阿晋本来在为这难堪的姿势竭力忍耐，这下更是羞愤得胡乱挣扎起来想藏进水里，谁知屁股上立刻挨了一巴掌，火辣辣的疼。  
“乖，别动。”古老板揉捏着那片带了枚牙印还泛着红的臀瓣，从后面扳开阿晋一瓣臀肉，将蘸了些许润滑液的手指插进去，在湿热的体内重重碾动。  
“嗯……”阿晋不自觉抬高了臀部，几根手指进出不断搅得他内壁越来越湿粘，发出细微的水声，忽然体内一空，粗大滚烫的硬物缓缓顶进他被玩得湿软的后穴，“啊……”  
湿热的肠道骤然绞紧，夹得古老板低喘了一声，跪在阿晋身后动作缓慢地浅浅抽插了一会，待那紧绷的身体稍微放松，便双手钳住阿晋滑腻的腰胯开始连连顶弄。  
令人面红耳赤的肉体拍打声中，浴缸里水花四溅。阿晋体内的肉刃滑出穴口大半又再次直直捅进来恨不得整根没入，力道凶狠得他几乎承受不住，连呻吟的尾音都在微微发颤，听得令人心生怜惜。  
古老板手指探入阿晋的口腔玩弄起那湿滑的软舌，并特意放缓了抽插动作，用青筋凸起的性器粘着那柔嫩的内壁不紧不慢地厮磨，阵阵难忍的痒令阿晋扭动腰臀，抬起湿漉漉的下巴，嘴里发出含糊不清的呜咽声，仿佛受了委屈的小动物，却勾得古老板心痒，手又滑上阿晋的胸膛，故意缓慢用力地揉捻起那乳尖，包裹住他分身的那圈嫩肉顿时咬得更紧。  
“啊放手……”酥麻的磨人快感从胸前泛开，阿晋胯下的分身胀得发痛，难受地晃动臀部，却被古老板一把按住了腰从后面再次狠狠贯穿，并扳开他两瓣臀肉一次比一次挺得深。

水温渐渐冷却，然而身体被情欲灼烧得愈发滚烫，欲望即将喷发的快感令阿晋意识逐渐模糊，但依然清晰感受到古先生落在他后背肌肤上一连串的湿润舔吻，令人觉得有种粘腻的亲密。  
阿晋想起刚纹完身的那天，脚腕上那一小片细密的痛楚，却一路蔓延上心头成了甜蜜的滋味。  
于是他撑起酸软的身体，抬手向后勾过古先生的脖子，执意在高潮来临时唇舌相缠。

 

摄影棚的一角亮如白昼，几个模特扮装成不同职业的性感尤物，对着镜头媚眼如丝不断变幻姿势，身材凹凸有致紧裹在制服里火辣得令人喷血。  
古老板双腿交叠坐在楼上的沙发里，翻看阿忠塞给他的工作报告。  
昔日风靡亚洲的成人杂志那几年为他捞了不少金，近年来逐步脱胎换骨成为主流时尚媒体，偶尔的香艳露骨也只是狡猾地打个擦边球。古老板平日极少过问，全权交给曾经一同刀头舐血的兄弟阿忠打理。他今天过来公司主持了一场会议，又被阿忠拉去杂志硬照的拍摄现场。  
一阵高跟鞋跟叩击地面的声音由远至近，古老板闻声看去，妆容优雅亮丽的黑发女人款款走来，朝自己微微一笑，“这么巧古老板也在。”  
“Jessie今天在这边拍封面，前阵子刚拿了影后。”坐在一边的阿忠亲热地招手让她坐过来。  
古老板点点头，算是打过招呼了。  
几年前的饭局上阿忠带Jessie来见自己，话说得干脆直白，这女孩有样貌有演技就缺一个机会上位。  
古老板身边不缺情人也对她没有兴趣，毕竟这样聪明漂亮有野心的艺人在圈内很多，但阿忠与他交情匪浅，古老板没理由不卖这个人情。  
那年Jessie拿了最佳新人奖，又连接两部票房口碑双赢的大片，成功跻身一线后，古老板便与她分了手，毕竟只是场各取所需的交易。

惦记着阿晋今天迟迟没发过来的短信，古老板心不在焉地低头翻手机，连阿忠问自己前几天生日怎么过的都没听进去。  
Jessie轻捂着嘴笑道，“古老板很在意最近新交的小男友，连生日都单独一起过。”  
除了阿晋没人知道他那天在哪里。古老板手一顿，抬眼盯着她，“你是怎么知道的。”  
Jessie被那冷厉的眼神盯得心里发毛，拿了手机递给去，“网上刚出来的消息，我可不敢胡乱说。”  
影坛新秀晒豪宅自拍，同性情人疑似知名富豪。  
赫然醒目的大标题映入古老板眼帘，紧随其后是阿晋的自拍，右下角隐约可见自己裹了条浴巾在楼下打电话，时间正是自己生日后第二天。  
这张照片他毫不知情，阿晋也从没给自己看过。  
阿忠凑过来瞟了几眼，见男人面色阴郁得可怕，心里也猜到了大概，“喂不至于这么生气吧，这种绯闻你也不是没有过，人家借你炒作下嘛很正常的。”  
最后那句话仿佛戳到痛处，古老板猛地瞪向阿忠，对方立刻噤声，他扔下手机，起身一言不发地大步离开，剩下面面相觑的两人。

 

宇哥黑着脸在片场里找到阿晋时，那人穿着古装戏服正和阿毅谈笑风生，登时气不打一处来，冲上前一把拽了他直奔进化妆间并锁上了门。  
“怎么了宇哥，出什么事了？”阿晋莫名其妙，见经纪人气喘吁吁地用手指着自己，舌头哆嗦了半天才抖出一句话来，“你好端端地发什么微博！”  
便把手机往不明所以的阿晋手里一塞，“你自己看！”  
不过是几张各大网站上的新闻截图，然而阿晋一眼看见那张自拍，心中一惊，再往下看脸渐渐发白。  
那天清早阿晋被古先生的手机铃声吵醒，翻个身把脸埋进枕头口齿不清地咕哝了几句，后来起了床满屋子找人，发现古先生特意去了楼下客厅里接电话。落地窗边的男人仅在腰间围了块浴巾，半裸的躯体完美得好似一尊希腊男性雕塑。  
阿晋看得入迷，一时冲动便拿手机拍了照发到微博。

那是个几乎没人关注的私人账号，阿晋偶尔发几张自拍和日常风景照。  
他从来只当自己是个默默无闻的新人，一年多里跑了两个龙套，平日新闻版面上连个自己名字都找不到，根本没有半分作为明星的自觉。  
哪能料到这张私照会被人翻出来曝了光，进行一番恶意的歪曲诬蔑。  
那些新闻标题语气夸张噱头十足，内容更是措辞尖刻难听，字里行间尽是嘲讽语气地猜测他如何用尽手段傍到了圈内那尊大佛从此前程似锦风光无限。

阿晋从未受过这样的诋毁，生气难过得胸口闷痛，也知道是自己闯祸在先，便咬了咬牙，“宇哥……实在对不起，我真没想到会成这样。”  
“你现在演的这部剧可是公司花了巨资宣传的，多少媒体盯着在，你又是男二号，那个微博被扒出来是迟早的事！你知不知道这种同性恋的绯闻会让你死多惨，这辈子别想再拍戏了！”  
阿晋思绪混乱，愣愣听着宇哥劈头盖脑的训斥，又想到这样的绯闻不知会给古先生带来多大困扰，顿时心里一阵抽痛，“我现在就跟你回去给公司解释。”  
“算了我已经替你挨过骂了，”宇哥不耐烦地摆摆手，取了衣服塞到阿晋怀里，“再说你回公司有什么用啊，赶紧换了衣服去总公司那边跟古老板赔罪道谢吧。”  
阿晋停下动作，“什么？”  
“多亏了人家第一时间替你摆平，撤掉那些新闻又陆续放出好几条其他艺人的绯闻，转移大家的注意力，”这一劫虽然躲过，宇哥回想起来仍然心有余悸，他差点两眼发黑地认定自己经纪人生涯从此断送，“阿晋你都不知你有多幸运，之前有个艺人跟你一样不懂规矩，被古老板包了没几天就爆照想要博关注，结果事情闹大成了丑闻，古老板当笑话看根本没管，据说那人现在去做化妆品导购了……”  
宇哥渐渐收了声，阿晋直直盯着自己，眼神凌厉冰冷得跟刀子似的，“宇哥，你在说什么？”  
“闲聊而已嘛，我只是想让你长点记性吸取教训，以后还怕红不起来吗……”  
阿晋突然推翻挡在面前的椅子一步上前地冲到宇哥面前，似乎压抑着极大怒火，语气冷硬地一字一句道，“我跟古先生不是那种关系。”  
这个平时看着温和的人忽然这么无缘无故的暴怒，让宇哥很是莫名，也恼了，“那你说是什么关系？难不成是在谈恋爱啊？！”  
阿晋呼吸一滞，难道不是么。  
“你这个男二号不就是人家古老板给的吗？当初那饭局你没去我当是你不愿意，可后来还不是跟了人家！这从头到尾可都是你自己决定的，还不许我说了真是的……”  
经纪人喋喋不休的抱怨仿佛闹心的嗡鸣声回荡耳边，吵得阿晋头痛欲裂，然而从胃底泛起的寒意渐渐漫遍全身，令他手脚凉得失了知觉，如坠冰窟。  
如果一开始便是场明码标价的交易，那自己从头到尾岂不是个笑话。

阿晋后退了几步慢慢坐下，又听见宇哥催促道，“车已经给你叫好了，你还不快些去见人家。”  
他垂着头，咬紧了牙关。

 

“坐。”  
古先生在办公桌后埋头处理一叠文件，扫了阿晋一眼，冲着桌前的座椅微微一扬下巴。  
这么一个简短的字眼，却将阿晋这一路上淤积心底的愤怒、忧惧种种情绪化解得一干二净，只剩下满心的仓皇无措。  
阿晋无声地看那笔尖贴着纸面飞舞，听令人窒息的沉默中这细微的沙沙作响。  
他彷徨不安地坐在这里，等待古先生开口，说到底还是心存了一份幻想。  
万一真相并非那样不堪呢。

只是接下来男人打破沉默的那句话，仿佛一盆冷水迎面泼来，将阿晋浇得透心凉。  
“我一直以为你懂事本分，没想到会干出这种蠢事。”古老板收起笔双手交握，寒着脸看那人低头闷不作声地将下唇咬得发白。  
阿忠没有说错，几条花边新闻古老板哪会放在眼里，更别提动气，可偏偏这次他大动肝火，在办公室里将一桌文件扫落在地也不解气。  
“你想红，想上位，想拿奖，这些我都能满足你，哪怕你不开口我也会去替你办到，”古老板语调波澜不惊，刻意放得平缓，却隐隐透着股压迫感十足的冰冷怒气，“但是你拿这种照片炒作对自己有什么好处呢？”  
阿晋用力闭上眼，攥紧拳头竭力强忍下心里针扎般的阵阵刺痛，然而对方的话却继续让他一颗心被扎得鲜血淋漓。  
“一旦被这种绯闻缠了身，以后不管你再怎么努力，在别人眼里你始终都是个靠出卖色相上位的艺人。这么做你值得吗？”  
古老板说了这么多，而阿晋始终一声不吭甚至不肯抬头看他一眼，于是心中怒气翻涌。  
他本可以袖手旁观，任由阿晋在铺天盖地的流言蜚语中自生自灭。毕竟这种绯闻对他而言，无非是媒体给自己的风流情史再添上一笔罢了。  
然而古老板还是花费了人力和金钱让这场风波闹得人尽皆知之前，悄然而迅速地平息下去。  
古老板神色复杂，视线在阿晋脸上辗转流连，这个人他费尽心思追到手，又确实打算放在心上好好地宠。  
他以为阿晋与众不同，甚至也以为这段关系是特别的。

满腔怒火烧得古老板心中隐隐作痛，还有深深的失望，靠在椅背上给自己点了烟，烦躁地连吸几口，沉声道，“你好好跟着我，我什么不会给你？这件事就到此为止，以后别再这样犯蠢了。”  
阿晋的喉咙里干涩得发苦，还似乎夹杂着些许血腥味，像是心上道道伤口渗出的血也一并涌了上来。

阿晋不知是他误会了这段关系，还是古先生误会了他，更令自己痛苦。  
然而这每件事都是他先走错了第一步。  
阿晋眼底泛起湿意，又被他硬生生憋了回去，接着抬起头，脸色平静漠然像似戴上了面具，“古老板说得都对，我确实是太蠢了。”


End file.
